Code: Hero
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors have finally beaten Xana, or so they think. When Xana appears in Happy Harbor the Lyoko Warriors are zetaed to the Cave and they now must help take Xana down for good.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything except the idea and Enda. Everything else either belongs to Moonscoop or DCNation.**_

Odd and Ulrich were in their room cleaning up. There was going to be a dorm inspection and their room was kind of a mess.

"Jim will be here any minute and for once I don't want him yelling at us," Ulrich said.

"I know just let me make sure Kiwi is hidden good enough," Odd replied.

Odd hid Kiwi in the bottom drawer of his closet.

"There now would you find Kiwi if you were Jim," Odd asked.

"Jim? No," Ulrich replied.

Suddenly Jim opened the door and he and Mr. Delmas walked in. They looked around to make sure it was clean.

"All right it seems everything is okay for once," Mr. Delmas said. He walked out but Jim stayed.

"I don't know what's going on but I've noticed your little group hasn't been sneaking out or hiding anything lately," Jim said suspiciously.

"Uh that's because we've had a change of heart. You made us see the errors of our ways," Odd said with a smile.

"Oh then uh… great…" Jim replied and then walked out.

"Nice going. No more Xana and now Jim's off our case," Ulrich said.

The door opened and Aelita walked in with Jeremy.

"What's up Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Well I'm not sure why but we got a strange email from somewhere in America," Jeremy said.

"Yumi said she got the same email. Did you guys get anything?" Aelita asked.

"No. What's it say?" Ulrich responded.

"It's an invitation to a school there," Aelita answered.

"We are all going to meet up tomorrow near the vending machines to talk about it, but if you two don't have one…"

"Wait a second Einstein. We haven't had time lately to check our mail because we kind of had detention," Odd said.

"Yeah we'll check it tomorrow before class," Ulrich assured them.

"Well okay we will meet tomorrow," Aelita said.

And with that they walked back to their dorms. Odd and Ulrich got in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Nightwing was working on an email when Conner walked in.

"Any reason your doing this?" he asked.

"SB you know as well as I do how important this is. We have a serious issue," Nightwing replied.

"Yes but what did their profiles say? They're only in middle school and one's a freshman," Conner stated.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Nightwing asked.

Conner thought for a moment he wasn't expecting that question.

"Fair enough," he replied and walked away.

Nightwing sent the email and turned off the monitor. Then he walked through the zeta tube.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ulrich was on the computer checking his email.

"Well what do you know?" he said to himself.

"What's going on did we miss breakfast?" Odd said rubbing his eyes.

"Yep," Ulrich teased.

"WHAT?" Odd shouted.

He jumped out of bed and ran for his closet.

"Calm down I was only teasing," Ulrich admitted.

"Not funny… what ya reading?" Odd asked.

"My email," Ulrich replied, "Same one that Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi got."

"Can I check mine?" Odd asked as Ulrich got up.

"Yeah I'm hitting the showers," Ulrich said as he walked out the door.

Odd opened up his email and saw he has the same letter. It was an invite to a school called Gotham Academy. He closed it and went to get dressed.

* * *

The Team was in the cave for a meeting. It was the main team members, Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Artimis, and Kid Flash.

"Do all of the teens have the email?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah they got the message and if they except we'll know," Nightwong assured them.

"So why can't we handle this ourselves?" Wally asked.

Nightwing replied, "Because they know more about this… thing then we do."

"And how do we know that they are the right kids?" Wally asked.

"We know they're the right kids. We got all the information when we checked the source," M'ggan said.

"Let's just hope they're willing to help," Conner said to himself.

* * *

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy met up at the vending machines.

"So you two get the email?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah and it's really weird," Odd said.

"Well on the bright side we can rule off you know who as a suspect," Ulrich said.

"I think it's a real email and not a fake. It said that if we accept we need to send a reply. I say we do it," Aelita commented.

"Agreed. This is a big opportunity," Jeremy added.

"Then we reply?" Yumi said unsure.

They all nodded. Jeremy pulled out his laptop and one by one they replied to the message saying they were in. They each immediately got a reply saying 'thanks' except for Yumi. She was the last to send her reply and her message said 'check your mailbox tonight for your way here'.

"I guess we will be getting tickets or something," Ulrich suggested. They all continued to class and at the end of the day they went to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Yumi rushed to school with a letter. The others met her at the vending machines.

"Guys I'm not sure we are getting anywhere soon," she told the others.

"Why not?" Aelita asked.

"Read it for yourself," Yumi replied.

Jeremy took the letter and read it aloud.

"Thank you for excepting please go to the out of order photo booth on the north side of town. One by one step inside and once again thank you."

"Well I think we got pranked," Odd said.

"I should have known it was too good to be true," Ulrich sighed.

"Maybe we should go?" Aelita said.

"WHAT?" everyone said at once.

"I'm serious. We should at least go to see who is behind it," she replied.

No one disagreed so they headed to the photo booth.

* * *

Nightwing was working on the monitor. He was adjusting the zeta tubes.

"You sure they'll show? I'd probably think it was a prank," Artimis said.

"I would too. But wouldn't you want to find out who pranked you?" Nightwing asked.

"Well you got me there. Although if I had to take a quess on who pranked me I'd say Wally," Artimis noted.

Nightwing laughed a little at her joke.

"Well unless someone at their school is as big a prankster as Wally I think we're good," he responded.

* * *

They were at the photo booth.

"Who's first?" Odd asked.

Aelita looked at the photo booth and then walked in. There was a flash and Aelita was gone.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't a prank," Odd said.

"Where did she go?" Jeremy asked stepping into the photo booth. There was another flash and Jeremy was gone. Then the others one by one stepped in. As they did there was a flash and they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightwing and Artimis watched as the Lyoko Warriors came through the zeta tube.

"Where are we?" Ulrich asked.

"You're in the Cave," Nightwing told them.

"I thought we got an invite to Gothem Academy," Odd said.

"That was just so you had an excuse to come," Artimis said.

"Okay so why are we here?" Aelita asked.

"We need your help with a major problem," Nightwing said. "Are you familiar with an AI by the name of Xana?"

They all looked at each other shocked.

"Wait! Are you trying to say that Xana is still alive?" Yumi asked.

"Yep and according to the data we got from the origin on the AI you guys have experience with it," Artimis said.

"Yes but how did Xana even survive? Didn't my anti virus work?" Jermey asked.

A few team members, Blue Beetle, Beastboy, and L'ggan came in.

"Oh sorry ese. I didn't know they were here yet," Jaime said.

"No it's fine we're just catching them up to speed," Artimis replied.

"So how did you find out that Xana was here?" Aelita asked.

"A few days ago something attacked the computer here and when we ran the diagnostics it came up with an AI know as Xana. We traced the origins of the AI and it lead to another computer which we found you're profiles on it. We just put two and two together," Nightwing explained.

"All right so now explain who you guys are," Odd said.

"I'm Nightwing and these are Artimis, Blue Bettle, Beastboy, and L'ggan," said Nightwing.

"Like the super heroes?" Odd said amazed.

Nightwing nodded.

"Anyone else find it weird that the one person who pays attention to nothing in class knows who they are," Ulrich asked.

"Yeah," Aelita agreed.

"Me too," Yumi said.

"So how much do you know about Xana?" Jeremy asked.

"Not much. We know something about a world called Lyoko though," Nightwing said.

"Okay so I'm guessing since you know about Lyoko that the Supercomputer was turned back on," Aelita pointed out.

"I guess," Artimis said.

"We'll give you a while to settle in, you might be staying a while," Nightwing said.

He and Artimis walked away but L'ggan, Blue Beetle, and Beastboy stayed.

"So you guys are gonna fight a computer program? Cool!" Beastboy said excitedly.

"Yeah but it's not really easy. Since we're here how are we suppose to get to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked Jeremy.

"We don't. We will just have to find another way for you guys to get your powers," said Jeremy.

"How?" Yumi asked.

"Well first I'll need a really powerful computer," Jermey said.

"I think I can help with that," L'ggan assured. "The cave has a pretty powerful computer if you need to use it."

"That would be great," Jeremy said.

L'ggan and Jeremy left.

"So this is like the coolest thing ever. We are saving the world while working alongside super heroes!" Odd cheered.

"Yep and by the way what are your names?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm Aelita and these are Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. And the one with your friend L'ggan is Jeremy," Aelita said.

"Noted," said Beastboy.

"What exactly is Lyoko?" Jaime asked.

"It's a virtual world that," Odd was cut off when Yumi nudged him. "What? It's not like no one knows."

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"And that's all there is to it," L'ggan said.

"Thanks," Jeremy thanked him.

"No problem," L'ggan replied, then walked away.

Jeremy started on a program to give the others their powers without having them go to Lyoko. A girl with brown hair wearing a blue outfit that had light blue streaks on each side and a mask walked up behind Jeremy.

"So are you one of the Lyoko Warriors I heard Nightwing talk about?" the girl asked.

Jeremy jumped and turned around.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked her.

"My name is Enda. And you are?" Enda replied.

"I'm Jeremy and yes I'm one of the Lyoko Warriors," he told her.

"Cool… So what ya working on?" she asked.

"I'm working on a program so the others can have their powers in this world," Jermey said.

"Sweet. Any chance I can help?" Enda said reading what he had entered so far.

"Well I'm not sure you'd be able to help. It's some pretty complex stuff. Plus I Aelita is going to help me," Jeremy told Enda.

"Okay one I'm extremely good with electronics. And two the more people working on it the faster it gets done right. And mean you've never use this computer before," she said.

Jeremy thought for a moment and Aelita came over.

"I guess you could help us," Jeremy said. "Aelita this is Enda and she will be helping us since she knows how to use the computer."

"Great," Aelita replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were getting to know the people they were helping take down Xana.

"So what are your powers?" Yumi asked Beast Boy.

"I can transform into any animal," he said proudly.

"Can you show me?" she asked.

"Sure," Beast Boy replied. He transformed into a bird, then into a tiger, and finally into a kitten.

"Aw, you're so cute in that form!" Yumi said.

Ulrich looked over at Beast Boy and squinted his eyes. Yumi noticed and nudged him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't tell me your jealous," Yumi said.

"Um, why would I be jealous?" Ulrich said blushing.

Yumi giggled and Beast Boy turned back into a human.

"Your turn. What are your powers?" Beast Boy asked the two.

"That's a little more complicated. We only have our powers on Lyoko," Yumi confessed.

"Yea but Jeremy and Aelita are working on getting our powers here," Ulrich said.

"Noted… Wait, what's a Lyoko?" Beast Boy asked.

Yumi rolled her eyes. Meanwhile Odd was talking to Blue Beetle.

"Your friends seem nice," Blue said.

"Yep, so where are the other super heroes?" Odd asked.

"Different places. Why do you ask?" Blue replied.

"Just wondering who will be working on the mission with us," Odd said.

"Well I know it's me, Beast Boy, Enda, Nightwing, Artimis, and I think Impulse might be coming," Blue informed him.

"Cool!" Odd said.

Jeremy, Aelita, and Enda were finishing up on the program.

"Okay we're almost there but a thought accrued," Jeremy said.

"What's that?" Aelita asked.

"We would need the scanners in order to transfer the powers," Jeremy said. "We just don't have that kind of time not knowing when Xana will attack."

"We could run the program using the zeta tubes," Enda suggested.

"Can you do that?" Aelita asked.

"Of course. Just give me a few seconds," Enda replied.

Jeremy stepped away from the computer. Enda walked up to hit and placed her hands on the keyboard. Her eyes began to glow and she started typing extremely fast. Then she stopped.

"It's all ready. All we have to do is finish up the program, and one by one transfer the powers," Enda said.

"Great!" Jeremy said and went to finish up.

"We better get you and your friends ready," Enda said.

Aelita nodded and they walked over to the other Lyoko Warriors.


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready?" Enda asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Odd replied.

Enda looked at Jeremy and nodded.

"I hope this works," Jeremy said under his breath.

Odd walked into the zeta tube.

"Scan, Odd," Jeremy said.

The zeta tube lit up. Then Odd stepped out in his Lyoko Warrior outfit.

"It worked!" Aelita cheered.

"Why are you a cat?" Enda asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm not sure how to explain that," he replied.

The others one by one went into the zeta tube. First was Ulrich, then Yumi, and Aelita was last.

Enda walked over to the computer and said, "Now I need to disconnect the zeta tube so we can use it to transport to places."

Once again her eyes began to glow and she typed in the codes at light speed.

"Now we can take Xana down for good," Yumi said.

"All we have to do is track him down," Ulrich said.

"We could try luring him out into the open. You guys use to fight him right? So if he found out you were here he would definitely want to attack you guys," Gar told everyone.

"That's a good idea, but if we don't even have a good idea of where Xana's at, how are we suppose to give him the clue we're here?" Aelita asked.

"Well…" Jaime paused for a moment then said, "Wait you can?" he paused again, "What are you waiting for?"

"Um, what's wrong with," Yumi started to ask but Enda cut her off saying, "Don't ask."

"Okay Xana is in the wiring to a few nearby houses," Jaime said. "It's in the wiring? That makes everything easier!" Gar exclaimed.

"How?" Yumi asked.

"Enda can use her powers to flush Xana out into the open and," Gar was cut off.

"So you want me to go into the wiring to get out an artificial intelligence? You know very well when I'm in the wiring I can't use my powers. And it's not like hacking a computer, it'll take a few minutes," Enda said.

"Come on Enda. I know you can do it," Odd said trying to convince her.

"Fine. I'll do it. But you're explaining," she said pointing to Gar. Enda walked over to the zeta tube and places her hand on it.

"So what are you explaining?" Ulrich asked.

"Okay so Enda doesn't physically go into the wiring. It's an out of body experience. Also we can't touch her," Gar explained.

"What happens if we do?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know because she hasn't told anyone," Gar replied.

Enda's eyes glowed blue. Then a light blue glow surrounded her whole body.

"Cool," Odd said.

"So how long before she finds Xana?" Aelita asked.

"It should take long to FIND Xana. It just a matter of getting it out of the wiring system," Gar said.

A moment later the glow suddenly stopped and Enda fell to her knees. Everyone ran over to her and Aelita helped her back up.

"What happened?" Yumi asked.

"Xana happened. Somehow he was able to force me out of the system. But he knows you guys are here now," Enda said standing up.

Everyone looked at each other.

"So what? We just wait for Xana to attack?" Jaime asked.

"Pretty much," Yumi replied.

Not a moment afterwards the power in the cave went out. Dick, Artimis, and L'gaan came into the main ops room.

"Why's the power out?" L'gaan asked.

"We're not sure. Perhaps Xana is attacking," Enda suggested.

"So be extra cautious. Xana can take over anything electronic and sometimes people," Ulrich warned.

"So how are we to know that someone is possessed?" Artimis asked.

"The mark of Xana will flash in their eyes. You'll be able to tell when it happens," Aelita explained.

"And thanks for the power being out. We're stuck in here. All zeta tubes are offline," Dick said.

"So Xana has us right where he wants us," Odd pointed out.

A black smoke appeared and went into Dick. He dropped to the floor and everyone turned to him.

"Great of all the people he picks Nightwing," Gar mumbled.

Dick flashed grey a few times before the smoke left his body. "What... Was... That?" he asked between breathes.

"One of Xana's ghosts. The things that are suppose to take over your bodies. I'm guessing because you guys fight a lot you are immune to the ghosts," Jeremy explained.

Enda sighed in relief, "Well that calms me down a little." She walked over to Jamie and whispered, "You think Xana can possess the scarab?"

"Let's hope not. If he does we're all in deep trouble," Jamie whispered back.

They must have jinxed it because the black smoke went into the Scarab.

"This is bad," Enda said backing away from Jamie.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Xana possessed Blue Beetle's scarab," Enda replied.

They Lyoko Warriors looked at her with a confused face.

"It what gives him his armor," Dick explained.

"I see why that's bad," Yumi said.

Everyone looked at Jamie as his scarab turned a dark grey color, followed by his entire suit.

'You and your friends will pay for interfering,' Xana said inside Jamie's head.

Uncontrollably formed the plasma cannon in his right arm and aimed it at Odd. At the time he fired Enda knocked Odd to the ground.

"Thanks," Odd thanked her.

"No problem," Enda replied.

"Enda can you hack the scarab?" Artimis asked.

"Maybe. But it's not really like he'll hold still long enough for me to do it," Enda replied dodging another blast from the plasma cannon.

Yumi pulled out her fans and Ulrich got out his twin sabers. Yumi threw both her fans at Jaime drawing his attention towards her and Ulrich. Jaime's plasma cannon turned into a blade and he ran at Yumi and Ulrich. Ulrich took his twin sabers and used them to block Jamie's attack.

"Laser arrow!" Odd said shooting an arrow at Jaime.

It didn't do much though.


End file.
